villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fenrir Greyback
Fenrir Greyback is a sadistic Werewolf who follows the Death Eaters as well as a supporting antagonist in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. He is extremely blood thirsty and wants to lead every Werewolf in a violent and wild life-style. He was played by the late Dave Legeno in the movies. Biography Backstory Greyback was in the First Wizarding War and was a ruthless Werewolf who took no remorse in killing. He was either infected as a youth or during his childhood. Unlike other Werewolves, he showed a delight in transforming, going as far as to express lupine tendencies and aggression in his human form. During the First Wizarding War, he was convicted of killing Muggle children, and bought before the Ministry for a trail. However, Greyback was such a good actor he passed himself off as a homeless Muggle man who claimed to be astonished at being in front of a congregation of wizards and disgusted by child killings. Given Greyback's stale smell and scruffy appearance, the court almost believed his homeless story, until Lyall Lupin, Remus Lupin's father, who was a court martial at the time, noticed the signs of Lycanthrophy in Greyback's face. He noted the pallour that set in during full Moon (coincidentally, it was going to be a full Moon the next day) and Lyall said how Werewolves were brutal monsters who should all be executed. Lyall was heard by Greyback, who was enraged, and by the other ministers, who said Lyall should be rounding up centaurs instead. However, Lyall demonstrated Greyback's lycanthrophy to the whole court, and Greyback yelled he would make Lyall pay as he was thrown back outside. A few days later, Greyback found the Lupin home, broke into young Remus' room, and bit him as he slept. He thus paid Lyall back and gave Lyall a Werewolf with which to live with. Lyall tried to find a cure for Remus but none worked. He eventually learned to put up with the affliction and stress of the infection his son had. During the Second Wizarding War He appears in the sixth and the seventh Harry Potter book and their respective movie adaptations. During Draco Malfoy's sixth year, he appeared at Hogwarts thanks to the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. He was with the other Death-Eaters on the Astronomy Tower when Dumbledore was murdered by Severus Snape. He also also set the Burrow on fire with Bellatrix Lestrange. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, ''he helped the Snatchers, led by Scabior, to catch Harry, Ron and Hermione and brings them to the Malfoy Manor, home of Lucius Malfoy . He is later chased away out of the Manor by Bellatrix after the Malfoy Family decides to hand the trio to Voldemort themselves. In ''Part 2, he participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. He killed Lavender Brown and began eating her, until Hermione blasted him. Trivia *WatchMojo.com listed Fenrir Greyback as #8 on their Top 10 "Most Evil Harry Potter Characters" list. Navigation pl:Fenrir Greyback Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Lycanthropes Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Ferals Category:Thugs Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Perverts Category:Fighter Category:Mute Category:Cannibals Category:Nazis